


Ask For Salt and Tequila

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all because of the alcohol and definitely had nothing at all to do with blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask For Salt and Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to the prompt _Jensen/Misha, fruit_. I've never really done pure RPF before, I've nothing against the genre, I just don't care to find out enough about the people to feel like I could write about them. I did my best with the prompt, but... the result is... stupid? weird?
> 
> Also, I was thinking AU while writing, but I suppose it doesn't have to be.

Jensen was sure it had to have been hours since his last drink and he was starting to feel disturbingly clear headed. Because the fact that he had no idea where the hell he was, was starting to feel a whole lot more important than it had earlier. He was never going to let Misha talk him into going out again.

A few moments ago a guy _had_ walked up to him and stuck out his hand. It had been pure instinct to take the hand and shake it while offering his name. "I live here," the guy had offered in return, which didn't help Jensen in any way other than that he was probably in someone's home. And wherever he was at least one man lived there. He wasn't even totally sure about _that_ (and that had to be proof that he was still far from sober), he just hadn't been paying that much attention. He remembered thinking _tall_ and taller than Jensen usually meant a guy.

He knew he'd started the evening with people he knew, but somehow they all seemed to have vanished. Jensen had never felt comfortable around strangers. This room was very full of very drunk strangers.

Jensen wasn't totally sure how he'd gotten there. He hadn't been _that_ drunk, that he was sure about, but there'd been blue eyes and dark, tousled hair and a bright smile and next thing he knew he was here. So however he looked at it; it was all entirely Misha's fault. Now Jensen would have to try to figure out a way to get the hell out of here, wherever _here_ was.

Out of nowhere blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of him. "Jen," Misha said sounding happy and kind of surprised. He grinned brilliantly and leaned against Jensen, settling his head on Jensen's shoulder like he belonged there. And yeah, Misha was definitely still drunk. Jensen moved his hands to hold onto Misha. Under the circumstances it seemed like the only thing he could do.

Misha mumbled something against his neck and it was slurred and too quiet and it sounded a lot like; "I missed you." Maybe Jensen hadn't sobered up quite as much as he'd though because his legs felt a bit too wobbly.

Thankfully before Misha's added weight managed to topple them both over (and that was all it was) Misha drew back a bit. Not very far because Jensen could still feel how very warm Misha was so close to him.

Unfocused blue eyes peered up at him from way too close and Jensen's own vision seemed to be going a bit fuzzy. Misha's eyes really were very blue.

"Oh." Misha grinned like he'd just thought of something. "Here. Bite," he ordered with that bright grin and shoved a lemon at Jensen's face. And seriously, a lemon? A whole lemon? Jensen might still be more drunk than was good for him, but there was no way that made any sense.

"Why?" He managed to ask while turning his head to avoid the fruit.

Misha stopped for a moment and his face scrunched up. Jensen could only assume that he was trying to remember why he was trying to feed him a whole damn lemon. Misha's face cleared and he shrugged slightly, moving the fruit away from Jensen and biting into its skin himself. A moment later Misha pulled the lemon away from his mouth and gave it a faintly annoyed look. Jensen couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

The sound made Misha's eyes turn to him and the annoyance was replaced with another bright grin. And he was still holding onto Misha, who was still so very close and they barely needed to move at all before their lips were touching.

Misha tasted of lemons and booze and something that he thought might just be _Misha_. Jensen was definitely still too drunk because his knees were going to give out right now. Misha leaned against him and he took a stumbling step back. His back hit something solid and Jensen remembered he'd been standing right next to a wall, hadn't he? But Misha's tongue was in his mouth and Misha's hands were sneaking inside his shirt and Jensen just couldn't pay attention to everything.


End file.
